


in training

by yumenosete



Series: Bodyguard AU [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumenosete/pseuds/yumenosete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU wherein Sho is a bodyguard in training</p>
            </blockquote>





	in training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gomushroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/gifts).



> Inspired by the drama [僕とスターの99日](http://wiki.d-addicts.com/Boku_to_Star_no_99_Nichi) The quote toward the end is a blatant rip off from the show itself. No copyright infringement intended. ..Unbeta-ed

Matsumoto's stare is piercing and it's making him uncomfortable, like he's expecting something. He tries to remember if he did anything wrong up until this point and fails. He didn't speak to him unless he's asked, he didn't go in front of Matsumoto like he did two days ago, and most of all, he wore the standard suit practically shoved to him last night as he learns that bodyguards have no freedom when it comes to fashion.

Sho waits for Matsumoto to look away and proceed. After all, bodyguards should be patient, if not enduring, as required by their job. He waits and waits, but when he catches on the corner of his eye that Matsumoto is still staring, panic bubbles inside him.

Matsumoto clears his throat, and Sho has no choice but to look at him.

"Please, go ahead." Sho tries.

Matsumoto sighs at the response. "Are you telling me to enter the room without you checking it first?"

Sho scrambles to his feet, trips once, and after searching the room for any anomalies (to which there were none), he immediately went to Matsumoto's side.

"Please, go ahead?" Sho tries again.

"Sakurai-san, you are going to be the end of my flawless career record." Matsumoto says.

Truth is, Sho knows the fundamentals of being a bodyguard, and even has the confidence to excel in it, stamina-wise.

If only Matsumoto Jun, his previous junior in college is not his trainer: the only man he had a crush on in his entire existence (child actor turned superstar Ninomiya Kazunari doesn't count). It turns out, however, that he _still_ has a crush on the capable guy, especially when he's just standing there like a marble statue - a skill he has yet to master despite it being an occupational requirement. Even with his limbs not moving, Matsumoto's eyes looks alert, very much alive. It is the same pair of eyes he took notice of the very first time Sho saw him - gorgeous.

"You're not listening again." Matsumoto snaps him in his daze.

"Sorry."

"I said that all you have to remember aside from the things you have yet to master," he pauses "is the fact that bodyguards are the ones who are nearest in terms of proximity, yet the farthest in terms of existence."

"Nearest yet the farthest" Sho repeats.

"What I'm trying to say is, don't get physically involved and emotionally invested with your assignment."

Sho wonders if the rule applies to fellow bodyguards.


End file.
